Beta Test
by MellowDragon
Summary: Japan creates a virtual reality game. When the other countries hear about the testing from a loud mouthed America, everyone wants to try. When the countries go into the game they get to experience the pokemon world for themselves. But, England sensed something was wrong. Was he correct or is he just being paranoid?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Japan sipped his tea as his guests chatted about certain matters that didn't have any thing to do with the current subject." You all were invited for a reason, I…" his calm voice was soon drowned out by the excessive talking of HIS guests." copy writing was invented in Korea! Daze!" Japan was trying very hard to keep his temper." That is not true! Aru." Japan tried again to speak up **again**." I was trying to speak, please calm down…" the two continued to argue about useless things and Japan's patients was about to expire.

"My Katana is located in the next room." Both sets of eyes darted to Japan and whatever topic they were discussing was dropped. Japan relaxed and sipped his tea before beginning." it's about my new gaming system, we think its ready for a beta test, but I'm not sure if it's safe. I'm not sure if the virtual worlds will completely collapse on the player and I'm afraid that if that were to happen to a human, it may result in cardio arrest and kill them." the other two nations stared at him in confusion. Korea decided to break the silence and asked." and what exactly does that have to do with us?" Japan took another sip of his tea, secretly enjoying making them wait." well you see, this would most defiantly kill a human, but a nation…"

China blinked, letting the realization hit him in the face like a sack of potatoes." So you want us to test it? Aru." "Yes, I do." Japan stated as if they were discussing a grocery list to china. "Well I don't see why not!" Korea jumped in." What harm could it do? I mean it's not like we will get physically hurt, right?" Japan nodded." It shouldn't hurt us, but we can't be absolutely sure because, like I said, it hasn't been tested yet." Both exchanged a nervous look, silently agreeing to the beta testing together." Will we be the only ones? Aru." "If you would prefer, but you are permitted to bring two friends to observe if you would rike."

Japan added, almost reluctantly. He new it would be rude of him not to invite one of his friends, plus it would be good to have people out of the game to keep an eye on their vital signs. Hopefully they decide against Prussia and his obsession with _invading others vital regions_.

All three Asian nations left the room, planning on whom to invite. All wondering the out come of the beta test.


	2. Chapter 1

At the world meeting in Tokyo, China, Korea and Japan sat in the back, discussing the location of the test(*cough, cough* in the building*cough, cough*), just barely able to hear each other as another off topic discussion broke out among the nations. France had already started a fight with England and America over their tacky fashion sense and horrible food, Italy was able to sneak pasta into the meeting, (much to Germany's dismay, which was currently banging his head against a wall.) Russia was unknowingly (?) sitting on Canada, and Belarus was staring at him through the curtains. Ukraine and Hungary were talking about…something; Turkey was trying to wake Greece up by hitting him on the head, Spain was calling a cursing Romano a tomato, and finally Prussia was declaring his awesomeness to a very annoyed Austria.

Red faced, Germany began his routine meltdown." Every one SHUT UP! Stop acting like immature children and let us start our discussion on currant global problems!" America began to ignore Germany as soon as he started talking.

The boarded American managed to 'accidently' over hear Korea, China, and Japan discussion." I don't think you should invite Italy; I don't want him to mistake the control settings for a vending machine. Aru." "China, Italy-kun is one of my dearest friends, and he won't be alone. Germany-san will be there to watch him, that is if he agrees." "What about the game, what will we be playing?" the Americans interest grew at the mention of games, hopefully the video kind." I was thinking about that Korea, and decided that Pokémon would be the safest choice, since the characters can't die." "Pokémon was invented in Korea, Da-ze!" America could almost feel the instant anger radiating off of Japan. "Hahaha, Korea, very f-funny joke, aru…" china said nervously." Any ways, I think we should avoid informing America, he will tell everyone and then all the nations will be curious about the new virtual world simulator."

What do you think our adorable little American did? Feeling quite offended, he jumped from his hiding place and yelled," I'm not that irresponsible! I promise that I won't tell anyone about your Pokémon virtual world thing, please let me try though!" unfortunately everyone who decided to attend the meeting was quiet (except for Germany and his ranting.) and heard exactly what America said. Poor Japan.

"What's zis I hear about virtual worlds? It sounds very interesting, Ohonhonhonhon…" "Damn frog!" England begins to whack France upside the head with a book." This isn't one of you perverted fantasies!" France was able to run from England's constant beatings and begins prancing around him boldly," Ah, Angelterre, you are not one to be complaining about fantasies, you with your silly imaginary friends." This very easily pisses off England." I don't know what you're talking about; I have no 'imaginary friends' and if you are implying that Flying Mint Bunny isn't real, then you are obviously the loon here!"

"Ve~ that sounds like fun." Italy was already finishing his pasta and needed something else to do. Germany interrupted France and England fighting and now had the both of them by the shirt collar." Ja, this does sound interesting." Japan was beginning to pale. This is exactly what he DIDN'T want. Everyone was already talking about it and they all wanted to try the game….Now what? He couldn't tell them no, they wouldn't leave him alone if that were the case." Every one, please listen. I am not sure that this will work with every one, but you are all welcome to watch." Everyone turned to Japan, all excited about the game." I was meaning for just me, Korea, and China to play this, but if you would prefer, we could take turns on the story settings." "Wooooooooo~, you mean the awesome me will be able to be a virtual Pokemon trainer!" Prussia all but screamed. Japan cringed, but still nodded. "If you would like to try, please follow me." Japan felt under the table and found a small grey button. He pressed it and a section of the wall sunk in and slid to the side with a metallic click. (Only in Japan do they have hidden labs under the meeting buildings.)

First to walk down the recently exposed stair case was obviously Japan, then Korea, China, and America, who was blabbing about 'how cool the hidden stair case was'. Next were Germany, Italy, Prussia, Hungary, and Austria. Then England chased France down the stairs screaming," Get back here you bloody wanker!" and holding his spell book (so he could beat France with it.)Last were Turkey and Greece, arguing about who was Japans best friend, and then Ukraine and Belarus.

Canada sat at the top of the stairs, thinking of either going down and being ignored or going home and eating maple syrup with pancakes, ("Did you see what I did there? :D) Though the latter of the two sounded better. Russia sat next to him, and at first he thought the Russian himself was debating on going before he spoke," We should better be leaving or else the others will leave us, right comrade Canada?" with that he stood and descended down the vast stair case." what?" Canada asked before following the large man in front of him. The only one all day to notice him AND remember his name.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Kitsune**

"Honhonhon, Angelterre, you look like so pale, I could mistake you for a statue! Are you frightened of the dark stairs _Mon petite Lapin?_" "N-No frog, I'm just getting a bad feeling from this place…And stop calling me names in that stupid language!" "Oh, Angelterre, you wound me so!" France claimed, giggling as he walked down the stairs. "Damn frog." England muttered, watching the walls with uneasy eyes. '_maybe it's just my imagination, but, something's off._'

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, it opened into a large room painted white with several computers lining the walls. White beds next to large machines and wires were laid in a glass encased area. England looked around cautiously while the others wandered around in wonder. Japan escorted the group to the tables." Okay, since only three people can enter the game at a time, China, Korea and I will go first." All the nations who were to stay were instructed to watch the screen that showed the games progress and their vital signs while they were under.

The axis and allies were directed to a bed each." when the game starts, our conscience will be transferred into the game, and we will be experiencing the world as if we were truly in it." Every one nodded in agreement. All the nations watched as they laid in the beds, and England tried to calm himself down, he felt like something bad was about to happen. He turned his head just before the game was started and saw a small fox disappear into one of the computers. Not good. But he knew what it was, in Japan; the creature was called a Kitsune. And it seemed to be fairly young and week, only having two tails. He opened his book and began to chant the beginning of a simple exorcism spell, but was interrupted by someone falling on top of him. Shit. A moment later he had lost conscience and was plummeted into darkness.

**End of chapter two**

_Kitsune_ – _a fox spirit that can cause mischief and its age and power is represented by its number of tails._


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER TIME!: I regret to inform you that I do not own Hetalia or Pokemon or THIS ACCOUNT!(Insert dramatic music here.)**

"WHAT!?" china was absolutely freaking out. Korea was staring at the vulpix, waiting for the creature that was sitting on the floor contently to turn into a fortuitous monster and kill them. After getting bored, it walked towards Japan and sat on his feet. The nations examined it carefully." I will contact the others to tell them to shut the game off immediately. This will eject us out of the game." He pulled out a small device, similar to a game boy, and pressed the button positioned on the top. The device gave off nothing but static and then shut off. "AIIYYAAHH! We are going to be stuck here in this game while our bodies lay up their defenseless! France and Prussia are up there right now, probably trying to dress us as women and put the pictures **ONLINE!**."

Japan and Korea stared at him." Calm down, remember, half of the world is up there. They won't let anything happen to us." China seemed to relax at this, but still seemed anxious."Soooo… what now"

The vulpix was now staring at the man in front of him. He smelt weird and sounded really quiet. He was nice though, so she didn't mind. The small Pokemon thought for a second, then decided that she would rather eat then think. She let out a quiet whine, then realizing no one heard her, she began to wine louder.

Japans thought was interrupted by a small, high pitched noise, he looked down at the little fox and smiled. "We should probably check your status; it could help us find out what this whole mess is about." She whined again, this time a muffled" I'm hungry" could be heard.

All three nations froze. They sure as hell weren't expecting that. "AAAIIIYYYYYAAAAAHH!" China ran from the room and out to the nearest house. Japan shifted a little, and then asked." So… you talk?" "Hungry." The small creature stared at the man with slight frustration." Okay… let's find some food then." He stepped out of the lab and to 'his' house. Korea stood in the lab, alone, and began to think. He walked towards a chair and sat down. When this is over, he was going to kill Japan.

"China!? Get out here. I have an idea!" Japan yelled at a house with the door locked while eating a random riceball. "NO, THAT THING WILL EAT ME!" china was really unreasonable at times. _"Help them!"_ something in Japans head started screaming, a high, desperate scream that left Japan crumpling to the floor. He retched in pain and clutched his head. China noticed the silence and stepped out to see what was wrong, only to be met with Japans crippling scream."_ Help them! They're hurt HELP THEM!_" It bawled in his head, so loud he didn't feel the hand on his back, or his vulpix nuzzling his side in hopes of helping him." Okay! Stop, please! I'll help, I'll help!" Japan screamed back. China recoiled, thinking that he might have hurt him worse, and began rushing through his mind for remedies or anything that could help the poor country at his feet."_ In the woods, in the woods. They need help. In the woods, RUN!_" the pain in his head stopped, replaced with pure adrenaline. In fear of it returning, he jumped to his feet and ran towards the place you first encounter Professor Oak. He ran until he heard a small whimper. China was right behind him, carrying the vulpix with him. He turned and saw a hounddoom lying on its side. He came closer, but instead of it getting up and running away, he heard a soft growl. Japan saw that its leg was bent in a strange angle. It let out another growl, a little louder this time, but didn't seem to be too concerned with his presence. "J-J-Japan? What are you doing? You shouldn't be so close to it…" the vulpix gave off a small, (adorably) threatening growl, not wanting its trainer hurt again. The houndoom stared at the man in front of him. Japan reached forward to touch the injured leg, expecting to lose a finger or two.

The hound quietly watched, and when the other reached for his leg, he tensed. He wanted to bite him, kill him if needed, but instead he let his hand rest on the injured leg. Why? He didn't feel like that would be a good idea. Something in the back of his mind was telling him that he knew the human in front of him.

Japan felt gently along the injured limb, feeling the cracked bone beneath. The hound whined quietly in response._" Pocket…in the pocket."_ The voice was back, but didn't hurt, just tingled (Hehehe). Japan checked his pocket and found his pokedex. He thought this was weird because you are not supposed to get the pokedex until later in the game, but quickly dismissed it because obviously this game was faulty(_cough, cough- Talking vulpix- cough_). He held it towards the hounddoom. It scanned him and then released a complete list of moves, facts, and even gender. He was stunned for a second, but recovered when the hound let out a pained whine. "How is this supposed to help?" he handed the pokedex and attempted to lift up the hound without causing pain.

China sett down the vulpix and grabbed the pokedex. He noticed the screen still had information on it. He saw that the hound dooms name was replaced by a nickname. "Ludwig?" that sounded familiar, but what he couldn't place the…wait…"**LUDWIG?**" the dog lifted his head at his name. Japan jumped and turned to glare at him. Then realized what he said." What? China, I don't think Doytsu-san is here." The dog looked at Japan expectantly."T-t-t-that's G-Germany!" the dog turned to China, a little irritated." What are you saying China? That's just an AI. Germany is safer in the lab." The dog turned to Japan, getting fairly upset at how they are clearly addressing him, because he remembers his name clearly and knows they are talking to him." JAPAN! THAT IS GERMANY AND HE WAS OBVIOUSLY HURT AND…. " Then the hound lost his temper. He began a series of rapid barking; his face became red through the fur as he continued. When he finally finished he glared at the two in front of him."…Hello Doitsu…"

After realizing that the hounddoom was far too heavy to carry, Japan decided to send china to the nearest town to get a super potion." Why should I go? I don't see any reason to why you can't get it! Aru." China motioned to Germany, who growled as the unwanted hand came close to his face. China leapt back." Why did he just growl at me? He and I haven't any grudges towards each other. Aru." Japan looked from Germany to Japan, then back to Germany." Germany-san, can you understand me." Germany stared at Japan for a second, and then laid its head on the ground." Maybe the game has messed with his memory?"

There was a sound in the bushes, very close to a sneeze. China stood up and slowly walks towards it. Germany began to struggle to get up, but do to his leg; he couldn't get farther than a very painful crouch. Just as china reached the bush, he barked loudly. A blur flashed by china, dodged Japan and ran straight into Germany. It was pushing right next to him, sobbing and making small squeaking sounds. Japan then noticed that this small creature was a female Nitoran. He pulled out the pokedex and scanned it. The screen flashed the usual moves and such, but instead of the Pokémon's name, "Veneziano" popped up." Italy-kun, calm down. Its only us." The sobbing quieted replaced with quiet whimpering. Germany looked extremely embraced, but began to comfort the small animal anyways."Whats that around his neck?" china asked. Japan turned to Italy, who was calming down significantly. Around his neck were two collars, one way too large for the small creature's neck, and one fitting perfectly. Each one had a different style of poke ball, the one on the larger collar was black with neat red stripes across the front, and the other was bright orange with light pink dots scattered around the top."Hmm, that is very strange." He unstrapped the poke balls from Italy's neck to examine them. He held out the poke balls towards the two pokemon and pressed the small buttons located in the middle. The other two flashed white and transported into the poke balls." I guess their ours until we can fix them." and stuffed them into his pocket." There's one thing I don't get." He turned to china, which had picked up the vulpix. "Why is Italy-kun a **Female** Nitoran?"

* * *

**Authors note: Hello to anyone who stumbles across this fanfiction! This is NOT a creation of MellowDragon's AT ALL, so I hope this doesn't disappoint any of you who bother to read this. Also, this is my first fanfiction, so be gentle. Reviews would be AWSOME and if you have any thing that you would like me to add that DOESN'T involve smut or character death, please say so! I'm really sorry to those who care about not updating sooner, its just I am a VERY LAZY PERSON! That and my brain aren't working correctly because not only did I manage to forget about getting Mellow the file, I some how managed to mix up the fanfic with my presentation for class. Also the other day I scraped the back of my calf on a work out bench, WHILE DOING PUSHUPS! And that managed to delay my creative processeseseseseses for the past month (or however long it has been…XD) If you can understand how that is possible, you have an EXTREMELY creative mind. So, any ways, Ill try to overcome my laziness and update as soon as I can. Until then, GOODBYE YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE OF THE INTERWEB! OH DEAR GLOB THE PLOTBUNNIES HAVE RETURNED! By the way, there is no gender bending, just Italy in a dress. O3O**


End file.
